Various types of chemicals have been developed so far to control pests and put to practical use. However, these chemicals are not always satisfactory.
In the meantime, a compound represented by 1-{2-[2-methyl-4-(1-methoxyimino-ethyl)-phenoxymethyl]-phenyl}-4-methyl-1,4-dihydrotetrazol-5-one (the following formula (A)) is known as a compound having a tetrazolinone ring (see JP-A-09-208565).
